I loved you in Eighth Grade and I still do
by SoulsOfTeardrops
Summary: They both fell in love in eighth grade, but they also stopped interacting in eighth grade. During the next few years, Rin and Len became strangers to each other, but in eleventh grade, they both finalized their feelings before and after someone dies


**Alright, this makes One-shot number 3! Yay!**

**Nozomi- Author-sama does not own Vocaloid, nor does she own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>~8th grade, Middle School~<strong>

A young teen around the age of 14 walked down the hall to her locker after school. She had shoulder length flaxen hair with the bangs pulled to the side with white hair clips, and electric blue eyes. When she arrived at her locker, she changed her shoes and grabbed her stuff after opening it. Once she closed it, a boy with the same flaxen hair and azure eyes was standing beside her.

"Oh Len, it's you" she said a bit startled "Do you need something?"

The boy by the name of 'Len' hesitated a bit. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before turning a light shade of pink and said "R-Rin… I-I really like you. P-Please…" he gulped "W-W-W-Will you go out… with me?" by this time, Len's face had already turned into a deep scarlet.

Rin was dumbstruck. No one had ever confessed to her before, as far as she knows, no boy has ever liked her that way. She snapped back into reality with a light shake of her head.

"Yes" Rin spat out abruptly

Len looked up at her "What?" he questioned, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Yes" she repeated in a more calmed tone

Suddenly, all the redness from Len's face disappeared and he smiled brightly and shouted "YES!" with a fist pump.

**~Exactly one month later~**

During the previous month, Rin and Len went on a few dates, maybe even more. During that time though, Rin never thought she would fall for this boy who was only her classmate just a short while ago. At first she thought it was just a crush, but eventually she realized it wasn't. On their most recent date, Len had given her a large white ribbon and she loved it. When she received it, Rin immediately placed it in her hair. The ribbon was tied into a large bow resting on her head.

"Len… Thank you! I'm so happy! From now on, this ribbon will mean I love you, whether I decide to wear it or not! As long as I have this, and as long as you know I still have it, it'll mean that I've never stopped loving you!" That was all Rin had exclaimed that day. Those words made Len really happy; he swore to himself that he'd never forget them.

.

During the exact day that the two have started dating, one of Rin's friends came over to her house to visit for a bit.

"You know Rin… I think it's about time you two broke up!" her friend said in a very serious voice

Rin's gaze immediately shot up to look at her friends' "B-But why? Why would you say that Gumi!"

Gumi didn't answer though; she just gave Rin a serious look that said that she should listen to her.

"Okay…" was all Rin could say. Gumi left shortly afterwards.

**~The next day~**

Rin had avoided Len all day, she was lucky she didn't have any classes with him, and during lunch, Rin sat somewhere where he wouldn't guess to go look for her. After school though, Rin decided to meet up with Len and get the break up done with.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi"

"What's wrong? You've been avoiding me all day"

Rin clenched her fist and bit her bottom lip. She really didn't want to, but she was afraid that Gumi would hate her for it. She took a deep breath and finally- "I think we should break up"

"What?" Len couldn't believe it, he had to make sure like he did when he asked her out.

"We should break up" Rin said again, but this time, her voice was straight and solid.

"Why?"

"It's just that, we never really see each as much other anymore as we used too. After school you always have club activities, and during the weekends you're always busy"

"I can change that"

"I've never met you family before have I?"

"I can change that"

Rin really didn't want to say this, but there was no more excuses "I… I just don't feel that way for you anymore…"

Len couldn't believe this time, he honestly couldn't believe it! His heart felt like it was being squeezed by the strongest yet smallest arms in the world. "I…" He hung his head down a bit "I wish I could change that…" was all he could say

"I'm sorry, really"

"I know"

"I-I have to go. See ya"

"Yeah, see ya. Thanks for everything…"

During the night, both of them were crying rivers.

**~The following day~**

The two saw each other again at school in the hall.

Len started this time "Hey" he said

"Look I'm sorry tha-"

"No its okay, I'm happy we broke up. I could tell we weren't really getting anywhere anymore too"

"Alright"

For the rest of the year, the two avoided each other. During the summer, Len had gotten over Rin, but for Rin herself, she found it rather difficult. "It's hurts so much to try and forget about him" she said in a pained voice while clutching the area of her heart.

**~9th grade, last year of Middle School~**

The two never interacted with each other anymore; they've always avoided conversation and making eye contact when they pass each other in the hall. Rin also stopped wearing the ribbon after the eighth grade ended, but she still kept it.

One day after school, Rin decided to go to the music room to play piano a bit. She ended up playing their song on the instrument. After she was finished, Rin concluded "I like him. Ever since we started dating, but I can't tell him that. It's too late for it. I can't tell anybody"

During the rest of the year, Rin managed to keep her feelings secret from the rest of world. She and Len acting like they don't know each other, or even knew each other existences. Rin would sneak a single a glance at him though at least once a day.

**~10th grade, first year of High School~**

Len has gained a new girlfriend over the summer. When Rin found out, she was pretty upset, but it wasn't to the point of refusing to eat and sleep. Again, she decided to go into the music room after school and played their song on violin this time. "I like him… I really still do like Len… Then again, I can't tell him… I- I just can't tell anyone" She still kept the ribbon in her room; it sits on the surface of her desk. Rin had always kept it clean…

**~11th grade, last year of High School for Rin, second year for Len~**

Len broke up with his girlfriend during the summer. Rin was kind of happy to hear it, so she decided to tell him her feelings once and for all. When Rin decided to tell Len, she was a bit late to do so. Since she had other things to attend to, she was stalled. After school she ran up to him when he was putting his stuff back in his locker.

"Len…"

"Hmm?" he answered sounding really bored.

"I really like you and-and…! I always will!" she shouted with all her heart-

-But only to have it broken by him "I'm sorry Rin, I like someone else"

After hearing those words, Rin ran back home crying and wrote a note she'll get a friend to deliver.

**~The next day~**

Despite not really paying much attention to Rin anymore, Len had always known that Rin would never miss a day of school. Today though, she wasn't present. Without knowing, someone had slipped a letter into his locker.

After school, Len opened his locker and the note fell out. He grabbed his stuff and switched his shoes before reading the letter.

*Len… I told you I liked you, a lot. But I was wrong… I actually meant I love you, I honestly and sincerely do, but you don't, and I guess I'm a bit fine with that… You know those times back in eighth grade, when we laughed and spent our time together. I remember them like they only happened just a few moments ago, and I'll never forget them. That day though, when we broke up, I really didn't want to do it. But I can't change that can I? I'm really sorry for that day back in eighth grade. I would say this to you directly, but I'm gone now. I've actually been pretty sick for the past few months, but I'd always sucked it up and go to school just to see you. By the time you read this my little sleepyhead. I'll be in the hospital on life support keeping me alive. I've noticed that you were always been the one to get tired easily and sleep in Len. This time though, I'm the one being tired and sleeping in, so don't wake me up. Before I go, I just want to say this one last time… I love you Len, I always will…

~Sincerely, your Rin*

Len stared at the letter for a few minutes, rereading the whole thing 3 three times. He felt like he was gripping something in the supposedly empty envelope, so he decided to pull out whatever was inside it. What he took out really caught him off guard. It was the large white ribbon he had given to her all those years ago. He couldn't believe she still had it. Len stared at for another few minutes, and that was when he remembered parts something that he thought he had forgotten so long ago

"Len... This ribbon will mean I love you… As long as I have this… I've never stopped loving you…" Although he knew there were parts missing from it, Len still realized that this meant Rin… had always… loved him…

"I love her" those words unconsciously slipped from his mouth, and they really surprised him. Then again, he finally realize his own feelings for her "I've always loved Rin"

With those words said he quickly but gently placed the note and ribbon into his bag and ran. He ran with all this might over to Rin's house and knocked on her door.

.

.

.

.

.

But no one answered…

**~The next day~**

There wasn't school today so Len decided to go see Rin at the hospital. He went empty handed though. When he arrived at his destination, Len told the nurse who he wanted to see.

"Hmm… Well it seems that she checked out yesterday"

Relief had struck him "She's okay?" he said sounding excited

"I'm afraid not" All the hope and relief he had just fell, it faded away "She had cancer and passed away yesterday. I'm sorry"

Len hung his head down in shame and stared the floor "It's alright…" he mumbled before running out of the hospital.

He ran down the street towards his home on the verge of tears, but he held them back. On the way, he bumped into Rin's mother.

"Oh, Len it's you"

"… I'm sorry about your daughter Mrs. Kagamine"

"Oh no it's fine, I'm pretty sure she died happy" Rin's mom took a deep breath and took out a letter "Your invited to my daughter's funeral tomorrow. I hope you come" Then she walked away without a word, her hung low in sadness.

Len stared at the invitation, debating on whether he should attend the funeral or not. In the end though, he decided it was best if he did attend.

~The next day at Rin's funeral~

Once everyone has placed flowers on Rin's casket, people were allowed to go up and say a few things for her. When Rin's family finished, Len asked to go up and speak before the other people could.

"Rin and I, we've known each other since eighth grade. I asked her out one day and she accepted, I gave her a large white ribbon she loved to tie in her hair, but then, she decided to break up with me a month into our relationship. She said that 'she doesn't feel that way for me' anymore. We stopped talking to each other since then. A few days ago, she confessed her feelings to me, but I rejected her saying I liked someone else. I didn't though, but I also didn't know why I said I liked someone else. She wasn't at school the next day but I received this letter from her that her friend had most likely sent" Len then took the note out of his pocket and read it to the crowd, but after reading it, his emotions got the better of time and he crumpled it in his hand "I-I went to her house but she wasn't there. But I went there because I-I just wanted to say this to her, before she left. Rin, I love you. I honestly and sincerely love you too. If only I had realized this sooner then maybe… maybe you could've just died in my arms. Those times back in eighth grade, I'll… I'll never forget them either, I promise. But I wish I could hear your voice again, I wish I could feel the warmth of your hands again; I wish I could tell you I love you again! But! But you're gone now and there's nothing I can ever do to change that! Rin, I'm so sorry…!"

By this time, tears were streaming down Len's face. The whole crowd had begun to cry, the speech that he gave, obviously weren't a few words, but it was a confession. A confession full of regret, sadness, and love; it was completely heart felt.

**~Years later~**

Len ended up finishing college and marrying Gumi; the one who started this whole thing in the first place. They married at age 25, spending their time together and moving in to Len's old house. But when he found out that Gumi had told Rin to break up with him, he became very depressed and saddened instead of angered. Eventually, he committed suicide in order to be with the one he loves most in the world, Rin.

Len Kagane, died age 28.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are mistakes, not very good at editing cause I never notice my mistakes.<strong>

**This is probably the shortest One-shot I've written, but I think it's the best one.**

**I don't know if you did or didn't notice but, this is actually based off something I saw on Facebook. As soon as I read it, I couldn't help but write a fanfiction based off of it.**

**Well I've got nothing else to say so, bye~!**

**Teardrops have taken this Soul away!**


End file.
